Sun Filled Eclares
by Neli4evr
Summary: When Clare's afraid to go into the water, how will Eli help her? "I promised I wouldn't let you go." Eclare Onexshot.


**Hey! I'm back from the field trip! I was supposed to be back tommorrow, but we got too tired to continue. ;)**

**Update to "One Mistake, One New Start" coming soon, like tonight soon. So watch out for it.**

**Hope you like this little makeup for my absence!**

* * *

It was a beautiful day.

The sun was shining, the birds were chirping, the kids were playing. It was just stunning.

Adam, Alli, Eli and I decided to go to the beach today in order to enjoy the day. We were bored at home anyways. We got there on Eli's hearse, Morty, and parked just outside of the boardwalk fence. It was still noon and we had a lot of time to waste.

As I got out of the car, I instantly smelled the salty sea water. It was intoxicating the air. My curls were already moving around in the cool breeze that swept away every once in a while. Eli, Alli and Adam got out also and looked around. We soon spotted the water and ran towards it. Eli and Adam removed their shirts as they ran, leaving only their swim trunks on. I couldn't stop looking at Eli's torso for even a second. It wasn't six packs, but it was definitely enough packs for me. Elis' trunks were black and red, and Adam's were blue and green. Alli and I finished laying out the towels and our bags and went into the girl's changing room to change into our bikinis. I was a bit self-conscious at first about getting one, but Alli wouldn't take no for an answer, so I did. It was light blue with white flowers and Alli's was brown with pink stripes.

When we got out, the boys were already splashing around and tackling each other. Alli ran straight into the water and I sat down on the warm sand, watching my friends. Eli stopped chasing Adam and looked at me for a sec. Oh, great. He's coming this way.

"Blue Eyes, what's wrong?"

"Nothing, I just don't really like big bodies of water."

Okay, so let me explain. A year or so, Darcy and I went to a beach similar to this one and while we were playing, there were a school of beta fish passing by and I felt them brush past my legs. I got terrified and ran away. Darcy explained what it was, but I never really recovered from it.

"Come on, Clare. You can't be scared forever."

"Who said I was scared?" He raised his eyebrow and smirked. He always knew when I was lying. "Fine. Maybe just a little."

"He bent down to my level and whispered in my ear.

"You have nothing to be scared of. I'll be right next to you the entire time." I didn't bulge.

Doesn't he get it? I'm never going back in there no matter what he says.

"Ah, so you doubt me, Blue Eyes?" He stood up and put his hands under my legs and back. He picked me up and carried me to the shore. I kicked and screamed, but stopped once I noticed his shirtless abs next to me. I blushed and looked down.

I hope he didn't notice that.

"Like what you see?" He smirked and stopped walking.

I looked down once more and saw that the water rose up to his knees. I looked back up and begged him to not let me go.

"Don't worry. I won't, but you can't be by yourself all day. At least try to put your feet in the water."

I nodded and he put me down. The water splashed on my feet and the wet sand tickled underneath. It felt nice. My cheeks turned a soft pink when I noticed Eli's arms around my waist. He really didn't let me go.

All of a sudden, Adam came out from under the water and splashed water all over us.

Hm, I didn't even notice they were still there.

I was about ready to chase him down until Eli's hands caught my wrists. He pulled me closer to him and looked straight into my eyes.

"I promised I wouldn't let you go."

"Glad you kept it, for Adam's sake."

Suddenly, I felt something brush against my foot. I screamed and held onto Eli tightly. He smiled and looked down at me.

"Clare, it's just a piece of seaweed."

I looked into the water and it was. Nice, Clare.

It wasn't until looking back at Eli that I noticed how close we really were. I smiled awkwardly and said,

"Uhm, sorry." I loosened my grip, letting him move away if he wanted to. Instead he pulled me closer until our foreheads touched. I was in complete shock.

"Don't be. I know I'm not." I giggled. Like seriously giggled. Since when do I do that?

I looked into his eyes emerald eyes and then his lips. So close and yet so far. I think he noticed because slowly, but surely we leaned in and his lips met mine. It wasn't fast and rough like you'd expect. It was soft and full of feeling. We continued until…

"Eeeh! Adam! Look!" Alli squealed, jumping like a ten year old.

Adam was right next to her, mouth gaping. Eli and I separated a bit, but still held hands. Alli looked at me and winked.

"We should be getting back. It's a long drive home and Dave texted me." She whispered the last part, walking over to us. She took out her phone and showed me the message.

_'Miss U. Too much. Come home please? For me?'_

"He's practically begging! Come on!" She demanded.

She grabbed my arm and started dragging me to the car. I turned to mouth the words 'We'll talk in the car'. He nodded and we all our way towards Morty.

Once we were inside, Eli turned the car on and we drove off. It was a silent car ride. We fist dropped Alli off since she couldn't keep Dave waiting, then Adam leaving Eli and I alone.

"So, about what happened back there…" I started.

"Look, what happened happened for a reason. I really like you Clare and I know you feel something too."

He was right. I do feel something for him. Something stronger than what I ever felt for KC and Declan combined.

"I do. I like you too, Eli."

With that, he kissed me again. This one more passionate than the last. For a second, I thought I was dreaming, but unfortunately was snapped out of it when we heard a tap on the window. We pulled back and looked at the three people outside the hearse.

Alli, Adam and Dave were looking at us, all with a knowing look. I rolled down my window, scared of what they were going to say.

"Adam and I left our beach bags in the back." Alli said while Dave opened up the back doors and grabbed them. Alli and Adam didn't let their eyes off of us for a second. "So what's going on here?"

What surprised me most was the smile on their faces.

"Just here with my girlfriend." Eli replied.

I looked at him and smiled.

'My girlfriend'

Hm, guess the beach isn't so bad after all.

* * *

**Likey? Oh and yes, Alli and Dave are together in this one shot. I'm still a bit pissed off at Drew, but I do have to admit, he did a nice thing for Adam in last week's ep. Now I'm conflicted! :D**

**R+R Please!**

**Nicolle 3**


End file.
